


Love Is Not Prejudiced

by ChibiKitsune15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKitsune15/pseuds/ChibiKitsune15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kunoichi out on the streets of New York City by themselves doing who-knows-what. They're bound to run into some trouble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not Prejudiced

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta love the new Nickelodeon TMNT! I love Mikey's little moments!

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as its lunar beams caressed the streets and dim alleyways of New York City. Most people would be inside, safe from the dangers of the night, but two mysterious figures atop the buildings had other ideas...

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet!" the older of the two squealed excitedly, her long silver hair pulled back into a messy bun. A wide smirk had planted itself on her face as her bespectacled companion filled a balloon with skittles and water.

"I've always wanted to do this," the 16-year-old kunoichi said, as her silk black pigtails swayed back and forth with the breeze. Spotting an innocent couple down below, the two teens put their prank into action.

"One, two, three!" The balloon plummeted to the ground below, right onto the unsuspecting victims.

"Hey! Give those back!"

"Why don't ya come over here an' make me?"

"Will the both of you quit it?!"

The two bickering ninja turtles looked up at their leader.

"Mikey, stop harassing Raph. Raph, give Mikey back his weapons," Leonardo sighed. "We're supposed to be on patrol, guys."

"Fine, whatever," Raphael mumbled, tossing his younger brother's nunchuks behind him. Donatello stood to the side, not wanting to get involved in his brothers' quarrel. Once Leo had separated the two and solved the problem, he began to speak, but not before hearing a loud yell.

"TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW!"

The four turtles looked at one another, Mikey being the first to break the awkward silence. "Dudes, please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that..."

"Yeah, I heard it too, you guys," the purple clad turtle said, sweeping his eyes over the nearby buildings.

"Let's go check it out." Without another word, the four terrapins traveled by way of rooftops, using their athletic builds to help them leap from building to building.

"Haha! That was awesome, Kenya!"

"I know, right?! they should've seen their own faces!" Kenya gasped, so hard she almost failed to sense the presence of someone besides her and Sophie. When Sophie realized that Kenya was not laughing anymore, she recognized that something was wrong.

"Shhh! Follow me." Sophie immediately understood what was going on. The first words to pop into her thoughts being 'stranger danger'. Quickly and quietly, she followed Kenya, knowing how much the girl hated being alone in the darkness of NYC.

Swiftly and stealthily, they made their way down into the alley, using the dumpster against the side of the building as a stepping stone. Hesitantly pulling out her twin fighting fans, Kenya took in their surroundings. Looking back at Sophie, her amethyst eyes portrayed her anxiety.

"I could have sworn there was someone nearby," she whispered, walking down the narrow alleyway. Unfortunately, the African-American kunoichi didn't realize how right she was until it was too late. A bunch of Purple Dragons had seemingly come out of nowhere, one of which had grabbed Kenya, restricting any movements she attempted to make. Sophie growled in annoyance at the lecherous hands that groped at her teammate, taking out her twin daggers as she crouched into a fighting stance. The only thought on her mind now was bloodshed.


End file.
